A Getaway for Two
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After a sex tape was found and destroyed, Lena feels the need to get out of National City for a while.


**A Getaway For Two**

"The company she's worked so hard for is still going to crumble! I'll make sure of that!"

"Easy, Supergirl." The woman eyed me as she cuffed the Scotsman. "Shut up, Richard or I'll let her take care of you." Maggie tightened the cuffs before dragging the shorter man out the door.

Once I was alone, I decided to snoop around. _I can't let anything happen to L-Corp. Lena's worked too hard to bring the company out of the shadows._ There was nothing until I looked through his laptop. Remembering some things Winn taught me, I found an encrypted file. Opening it, my face paled. _Oh golly. That's Lena…ridding…._ Closing the file, I debated nuking the whole thing. I can't. _She needs to know this is gone._ Taking every computer related electronic, I flew out the window.

Changing, I made my way towards Lena's office. "Oh thank God you're here!" Jess sighed. "I don't know what's happened but Lena's-,"

I didn't let Jess finished before dashing into the brunette's office. "What's wrong? What's happened?" The C.E.O. stood staring out the window. "Lena?" When she said nothing, I moved closer. "Hey."

Jumping, Lena finally acknowledged my existence. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

 _She's so upset._ "What's happened?"

Taking a deep breath, the frazzled brunette turned towards me. "My company is about to be destroyed. All because of a stupid mistake I made when I was nineteen. I didn't know it was recorded." Lena was nearly in tears.

"Maybe not…," A spark of hope returned to the woman's eyes. "Let's sit down." Taking a seat on the couch, I unloaded the bag I took from Richard's hideout. "Supergirl gave this to me after Maggie arrested Richard Wilson." Opening the laptop, I clicked on the file making sure to pause it before it played too far in.

Staring at the screen, Lena sighed. "Did you watch this?"

 _She's terrified that I did. Why?_ "No."

"Did Supergirl?"

"She did until she realized who it was then closed it. She was going to nuke it but thought you should be the one to destroy it. This was everything computer related that Wilson had. She believes this is the only copy since it was encrypted."

"Would you never speak of this?"

"Speak of what?" Lena's eyes flashed to mine, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you, Kara." Closing the laptop, she leaned back. "God." Covering her face with her hands, a relieved laugh escaped her throat. "I don't know how to thank you or Supergirl."

"You don't have to thank me….us! I" _Crap!_ "I mean us."

Sliding towards me, Lena let her head rest against my shoulder. "You really are my hero, Kara."

"Nah." I let my cheek rest against the brunette's head. "You'd do the same for me."

Snorting, a wholesome laugh escaped the C.E.O. "You? With a sex tape? I doubt that. I mean, I don't know what you enjoy in the bedroom but I _know_ you wouldn't allow it to be taped." When I didn't say anything, she leaned up to look at me. "Kara…," Hiding a laugh, Lena covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry. I've never seen you so red before. I honestly didn't mean to embarrass you so badly."

"It's okay…," We sat in an awkward silence.

"I think I need to get out of town for a little while. Maybe a weekend retreat." She paused, "And maybe a certain reporter would like to join me…I mean, she's got a lot of free time on her hands now that she's unemployed…."

"Lena, are you trying to hint at wanting me to go with you on this said escapade?"

Shrugging, Lena spoke. "Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on your answer."

Smiling, I chuckled. "Of course I'll go. When do we leave?"

"In a few hours if you'd like. I can have my pilot prep the jet and we could leave by nightfall. Watching the sunset in the clouds is beautiful. Like nothing you've ever seen."

 _Nothing is more beautiful than you are._ "I'm sure there's something better." Biting my lip, I felt my cheeks flush. _I did not mean to say that. And now she's staring at me with that eyebrow raised. If I look at her, I'll spill everything._

"You're a strange one, Kara Danvers." Patting my knee gently before standing, she continued. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." My skin was on fire when her hand touched my bare skin. "Shall I pick you up at seven? We can make it to the airstrip by seven forty-five, and be in the air by eight."

"Sounds great. How many days will we be gone for?"

"Hmm. Seven?" Lena scrolled through her tablet. "If you forget to pack anything, there are a few boutiques at the resort."

"Okay. I'll tell Alex and get packed." Standing, I picked up my purse. "I'll leave this with you."

"Thank you. I'll have Supergirl nuke it in front of me so I know it's destroyed." She met my gaze. "Not that I don't trust her. I just want to make sure I see it gone with my own eyes."

"I understand."

"I knew you would." Opening her arms, Lena gave me that same silent question. "I'm not exactly used to them yet…"

"Anytime." Wrapping the shorter woman in my arms, I made sure not to squeeze too hard. "See you in a few hours. I'll tell Supergirl to come by before we leave."

"Thank you, Kara."

"You're welcome."

I waited about twenty minutes before flying back to Lena's office. Landing on her balcony, I tapped on the window. Being waved in, I stayed silent until she was off the phone. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Of course. Kara said you wanted me to destroy the computer and everything I found."

"Yes, please. And I'm sorry you had to see that. It was a mistake I made. And, for the record, I knew nothing about it being recorded."

"No need to explain." Walking towards the coffee table, I stacked the flashdrives on top of the computer. Glancing towards the brunette, she gave a small nod. Zapping the equipment, nothing was left but ash and a slightly burnt table. Cringing, I smiled nervously. "Uh…I'll replace that."

"I'd rather have a burnt table and fried electronics than the alternative."

"Well, all that's left is ash. I doubt even Winn could somehow put that back together." My jaw clenched realizing I said the man's name. "He's our tech guy…Uhm, so…I'm going to go…," _If I keep twitching, she'll know who I really am._ "I'll see you soon, I guess?"

"Actually, no. Kara and I will be going out of town for a few days."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm. Now that I no longer have to worry about that coming back to haunt me, I can enjoy a small getaway."

"Of course, I'll be on my way then." Turning, I made my way towards the balcony.

"I would offer you a drink but I need to get home and pack."

She's so excited about our little vacation. "No worries. Enjoy your trip." Before taking off, I looked over my shoulder. "She's just as excited as you are."

Xxx

"A week? Alone? With Lena? Kara, I love you but I think you're insane." Alex tried to keep her serious demeanor.

"What?" I continued to pack as she shook her head. "What?"

"Kara, you can hardly keep yourself from rambling around this woman and you'll be spending a week, alone, with her. Do you honestly think you can keep from telling your secret? Heaven forbid something happens and we need you."

"Alex, please don't take me from this." I stood pleading with my sister. "This is my one chance to spend time with her without interruption. I covered for you when you started to date Maggie."

Scoffing, Alex put her hands on her hips. "Oh you did not just play the Maggie card."

"Oh, I did. And you're not going to drag me away from Lena unless the world is ending and you can't fight whatever is trying to destroy the planet." I pouted when Alex tried to stare me down.

"Fine! Just finish packing. Do you even know where she's taking you?" I paused. "You don't-Kara! Really?"

"What? It's not like she's going to kid-," My phone rang. "It's Lena." Answering, I held the phone to my ear. "Hey."

"I'm here to kidnap you." Alex face palmed and shook her head.

"I was just finishing up. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright. See you in a few."

Ending the call, I waited for Alex's disapproving gaze. "Not kidnapping you? Right." All I did was smile. "Have fun, Kara. Both of you deserve to be happy. I'll hold down the fort."

"Thanks, Alex!" Zipping my suitcase, I grabbed my keys. "Lock up when you leave!"

Exiting my building, the window of Lena's town car rolled down. "Get in. John will load your bag."

As she said, her driver came around to take my bag. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Miss. Danvers." Getting comfortable, I buckled.

"Ready to go?" Lena smiled.

"Definitely." The ride to the airstrip was quiet. _I'm insane for letting myself be alone with the woman I'm in love with for seven consecutive days. But I'm so…there aren't words to explain what I'm feeling right now. Hopefully I won't be a rambling mess around her. Well, more than normal._

"We're here."

"Huh?" Looking out of Lena's window, I saw the L-Corp jet. "Oh."

"Come on." Nodding towards the plane, the C.E.O.'s heels clicked on the pavement. "John will get our bags."

The interior was sleek and state of the line. "Wow…,"

"I thought you'd like it." A strong hand was placed on my lower back to guide me towards a seat. "Once we're in the air, we can move around."

"I've actually never been in a plane before." _Gosh I want her hands on me more. I can't think like that! Maybe Alex was right._

"We'll be fine." Lena smiled softly as she buckled. "Since the plane ride is going to be long, I've arranged for us to have dinner. I hope you like pot stickers."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You know I do." She smiled. "Thanks."

Xxx

"Kara, wake up." I was being shaken gently. "We're here."

"Huh?" Looking around and realized the plane had landed. "Oh, I fell asleep." Yawning, I stretched. "Sorry."

"No need. I slept too. However, both of us are going to have issues sleeping. We're six hours behind National City so it's only seven here."

"But we left at seven…"

"I told you we would have trouble." Pulling me to my feet, Lena yawned herself. "A car is waiting for us outside."

Walking down the stairs, I saw a jet black convertible Camaro. "Please tell me that's yours."

"It is."

"Yes!" Jumping the last step, I dashed towards the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Someone's excited." Pulling her hair into a bun, Lena revved the engine.

"Where are we exactly?"

"The Carrabin. The resort is about an hour from here if you want to sleep some more."

"Are you crazy? Not a chance!" _This is amazing. Better than flying._ Glancing towards the brunette, I noticed a soft smile on her lips. _She's so beautiful. I've never seen her in sunglasses before. It's adorable._

"Something on your mind?" A brow rose.

"No. I'm just happy." Looking away, I breathed in the fresh air.

"Good. I plan to keep you that way for at least the next seven days." The car ride was full of a peaceful silence.

The resort was very exclusive. The gateman waved us in when he realized Lena was driving. "This is like a town."

"That's why I like it so much. There's no need to leave until your reservation is over." Giving a bellman the key fob, Lena guided me inside.

"Welcome Miss. Luthor." A man with dirty blonde hair, smiled from behind the desk.

"Robert, how are you?"

"I'm well. Your private room?"

"Yes, please." Lena caught me looking around. "It's incredible, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I was too distracted by the chandelier to fully pay attention.

"And you brought a companion this time." _He's suggesting something._

"Yes, I did. I'm sure you'll be considerate as always."

"Of course." He gave a small nod. "Enjoy your stay. And remember…no phones or computers."

"Yes, Robert. I remember." Turning, Lena started for the door.

"No phones?" Getting in the car, I buckled.

"I should have told you. But here, once you check-in, you have to turn your phones and all electronics off and put them in the safe that is in each room. There is a main phone that is always on in the main office. If anyone needs to get in touch with us, they will call there and whoever is working will contact us." Biting her lip, we parked. "I hope you're not mad that I didn't tell you."

Reaching into my purse, I took out my phone and held down the power button. "Not at all." I grabbed my bag from the trunk and pulled Lena's out also. "Lead the way."

"I'm glad you're okay with this." Rolling her bag to the door, she unlocked it. "After you." Pushing it open, Lena stood to the side.

"Thanks." The room was more like a little apartment. "I should have realized this would be amazing too."

"Everything I do is amazing." Brushing by, Lena winked with a mischievous grin.

"Someone's rather full of herself." A second later, my face burnt. "Lena, I'm sor-,"

"Reporter's got teeth. I like it." Chuckling, she started towards the farther room. "Let's unpack and then I'll show you around." Following the shorter woman, I stopped when I saw one bed. "It's normally just me. I hope that's okay…,"

"Y-yeah." I tried clearing my throat. "It-it's king sized."

"I'm not a cover hog. There should be plenty of room in the dresser for our clothes. And I had housekeeping stock the kitchen and bathroom."

"You've thought of everything." Smiling, I started unpacking. I was quick to put my underwear away. _The last thing I need is Lena to see them. Oh gosh. I'll be sleeping beside her for the next seven nights. And all I brought was matching PJs or tank tops and shorts._

"You're beat red and we've not even been in the sun yet. Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah." I caught the woman's glance as she entered the bathroom.

"Okay. Whatever you say." _I can hear the smirk. She's teasing me more than normal._ "So what would you like to do tonight? Stay in? Go for a walk on the beach? I can show you around the resort a little."

"Can we sit on the balcony with a bottle of wine and listen to the ocean? I think you can even see the moon from here."

Joining me in the bedroom, Lena seemed surprised. "Or you can read my mind." She paused, "Sounds great. Let me unpack and we can see what they stocked for us." Turning, I nearly tripped back into the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Y-you're in…in…lounging pants?"

Lena's brow creased. "Yes…and a tank top." A devilish grin tugged at her lips. "And tomorrow you're going to see me in a t-shirt and jeans. Maybe even a pair of Converse unless we go to the beach." I was speechless. "You didn't think I slept in designer clothing, did you?"

"Those pants are DNYK. I can see the letters on the string."

"Okay, fair enough. Now, are you going to change or stay in civilian clothes?"

"Change…," My cracked as Lena walked by. _Don't look. Don't look. Dang it! Oh thank goodness she can't see my face right now._

"Red or white?"

"Red!" Changing quickly, I decided on a pair of shorts and t-shirt. _I'm not going to look like a dork in front of her on the first night._

"Here you are." Handing me a glass, Lena walked towards the balcony. Not before looking me over slowly. "And you're in shorts." Again, my face turned a deep shade of pink.

The air was fresh and warm. We sat on the small couch and propped our feet up. "You can see the ocean from here. I bet the sunrises and sunsets are amazing."

"They are. It's good to have someone here to share them with. Or at least the sunsets. Rarely do I see the sun rise. I'm normally always either working on getting ready for work to see it."

"I'm normally asleep." Sipping the wine, I relaxed.

"Thank you for coming. It's nice not being alone." Lena's voice was soft and timid.

"There's no place I'd rather be. I'm glad you kidnapped me."

"It's not kidnapping when you come willingly." Gently, the brunette nudged me with her elbow.

We sat just listening to the ocean for an hour or so before Lena broke the silence. "I'm really glad you didn't see that video. That's a side of me I don't want you to see."

 _I'm sure it is. You with a man._ The thought made me sick and jealous. "We all have secrets."

"I don't want to have secrets with you." Lena finished her wine and poured another glass. "It was a one night stand and truly just out of spite. Mother didn't want me to see him and I wouldn't have it. I was a young adult and wanted to do what I wanted when I wanted. Therefore, I did." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "And now I'm paying for it. Well, would be paying for it if it wasn't for you."

"And Supergirl." My voice was nearly a squeak. _I've never seen Lena so vulnerable before._

"And Supergirl." The brunette was silent. "I'm glad to finally have someone who isn't going to use me. All you want from me is my company."

"And I want you to be happy." Stealing a glance, I was met by tender green eyes.

"That's all I want for you as well." Yawning, Lena turned her face away. "It's late. Shall we?"

"Yeah." It wasn't as awkward as I thought sleeping in the same bed as Lena. There was plenty of room for both of us. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kara."

xxx

The next morning, I woke rolling over. I breathed in deeply when I smelt Lena's shampoo. Realizing that I had nuzzled into her pillow, I jumped backward. Looking around, the brunette was nowhere to be found. Standing, I quietly walked to the door and saw Lena in the kitchen cooking. _Is she humming? I didn't know she could cook._

"Are you going to just stand there or come eat?" I straightened. "I saw your reflection." Turning, she smiled. "Come set the table. I was going to wake you once everything was ready."

"You made breakfast…," Timidly, I entered the kitchen. _I've never been caught like that before. It's so odd._ "No one's made breakfast for me before."

"Yes, I made us breakfast. Is that so odd?" Lena glanced at me before flipping the skillet. Laughing, the C.E.O.'s brow rose. "Have you never seen someone do that before?"

"Not…no…," I was fascinated by the simple action. _She does it so gracefully._

"It's all in the wrist and practice. I'll teach you if you'd like."

"Y-yeah." I finished setting the table while Lena brought over the food. "Looks and smells fantastic."

"I enjoy cooking. I just don't have the time." She paused, "And it's not very fun cooking for one."

"You can always cook for me." The words came out before I could stop them. Feeling a blush creep up my neck, I tried saving myself. "Us. I mean…cook for us…that still didn't…I'm just going to eat."

"Oh no. Please, keep going." Lena took a seat. "It's quite entertaining watching you stumble over your words. It's endearing."

"You're so mean." I mumbled trying not to shovel the golden fluffy goodness into my mouth too quickly.

"Slow down, Kara. The food isn't going anywhere." The shorter woman couldn't hold back a laugh. "I don't want you to choke. Your sister would kill me if something happened to you."

Slowing down, I sipped the fresh coffee. "Mmmm. This is great. I've never woken up to the smell of coffee or food before."

"Really?" All I did was nod. "Well, for the next week, you can count on breakfast every morning."

"Unless I wake up first."

A soft chuckle bubbled up Lena's throat. "Kara, you sleep like the dead. I was up, showered, and did all of this before you even moved."

"Oh…" Pushing my food around, I blushed again. _I can't keep from blushing around this woman._

After finishing breakfast, we cleaned up and I showered. Lena showed me around the resort and we did a little shopping. "Okay Kara, have you chosen something yet?"

 _I can't choose between the blue bikini or the red one. Blue is my color but it's the same color as my suit._ "Out in a minute." _The blue one shows off my muscles better. I just hope Lena likes it as much as I do._ Pushing back the curtain, I stepped towards the brunette. "What do you think?"

Green eyes darkened slightly. _Her heartrate increased._ "It looks great." Tearing her eyes away, she met my gaze. "What do you think?"

"I like it." _And so do you._

"Then it's yours." A smile slowly made its way to the brunette's face. "Now all you need is a wrap." A brow rose. "Might I suggest red?" Laughing nervously, I smiled. "It's obviously up to you."

"Yeah, maybe."

Finding a spot that was relatively secluded, we laid out our towels, umbrella, and a cooler full of waters, pre-mixed cocktails, and some snacks. "Can you pass the sun screen?" Rummaging through the bag, I found the bottle. My mouth went dry when I turned and saw Lena pulling her shirt over her head. _Oh God…Her toned stomach and curves. I'm going to die. All I want to do is…._ "Kara? You okay?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of it, I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah. Here." Giving her the bottle, I slipped out of the tank top and shorts I had worn over my bikini. Making myself comfortable, I soaked in the sun's rays. _She's watching me. I wonder why. Is she interested in me? I mean, her eyes dilated when she saw me in the swim suit. And I feel her lingering glances. I wonder if she's noticed mine. If she has, she's not said anything._ I yelped when I felt something cold hit my stomach. "What the-," Trying to hold back a laugh, Lena cleared her throat. "What was that for?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes." The brunette leaned back on her elbows. "Is everything alright? You were really lost in thought."

 _She's worried. Why to go, Kara._ "Everything is fine." Smiling, I continued. "Promise."

Lena's gaze held a moment more. "Okay." Lying back, she got settled. "If you ever need to talk, feel free to. I mean, we're going to be together the next six days."

"Thank you, Lena."

"To quote a very talented reporter I know, who is my favorite by the way, "always."" I couldn't help but chuckle.

Xxx

Days passed and I still never got used to seeing Lena in civilian clothes or lounge wear. Neither of us could sleep so we went for a walk around the grounds. We ended the stroll through the pool area. "You can see the stars so well here."

"That's one reason I love this place so much. No one can bother you with work or drama, it's quiet, and everything you need within a short distance." Meeting my gaze, she smiled softly. "You know what else I love about this place?"

"What?"

"I can do this." Quickly, the brunette shoved me off balance and I went straight into the pool.

Coming up for air, I slicked my hair out of my face. _Her laugh is musical._ "I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry Kara, I couldn't resist. Here," coming towards the edge, Lena held out her hand.

Taking it, I pulled the brunette into the water. "Now we're even."

Wiping the hair out of her face, Lena smirked. "Such a child." Holding in a laugh, she slashed her arm just under the water's surface, causing a wave of water to swallow me. A water fight began and didn't stop until a butler type person came out to check on us.

"Is everything alright ladies? It's midnight."

"Yes, we're fine Mathew." Lena floated on her back and paddled in no real direction. "Although, could you bring us some champagne?"

"Of course, ma'am. I'll be right back."

"Are we celebrating something?" I swam towards the brunette.

"Do you need a reason to drink expensive but delicious champagne?"

"I guess not."

Rolling over, Lena became serious. "Is everything okay? You've been acting differently since we arrived."

"Everything's fine. It's just…I've never seen you so relaxed and care free." I paused, "Not that it's a bad thing. It's just different. Your guard is totally down."

"It is, yeah. I know here I can't be recorded by the media. And no one judges you. Everyone who comes here wants to get away from judgement so, for the most part, we leave each other alone." She smiled shyly. "I can be myself around you."

"I feel the same way." Before I could say more, which is probably a good thing, Mathew came back with two glasses and an ice bucket with the champagne bottle in it.

"Ladies," he popped the cork and poured the golden bubbly liquid into each flute. "Enjoy. If you need anything else, just click this button." He placed a portable speaker on the tray.

"Thank you." We spoke in unison. Lena handed me a glass. "To us."

"To us." Floating by the pool's edge, I tried not to stare at the C.E.O. The soft golden light from the lamps danced across her skin. "I'm glad you came to National City."

Emerald eyes met mine. "I am too. My life has been one train wreck after another. When I met you, something changed. A light appeared so to speak. The fact that you've always believed in me means the world. You never saw a Luthor. You always saw me."

"And I will continue to always see you." Lena's eyes lingered a moment before glancing down to my lips with an unspoken question. Smiling nervously, I stayed still as she came closer.

Lena stopped when she was a whisper away. "Kara Danvers, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes." Closing the gap between us, I pressed my lips against hers. Time stopped when she kissed back and the world melted away.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to soft green eyes. "Hey, how long have you been awake?"

"Not long." Taking my hand in hers, Lena kissed my knuckles before letting our hands rest between our pillows. "Sleep well?"

"With you beside me, always." Scooting closer, I nuzzled the brunette's neck as she wrapped me in her arms. "Next time you push me into a pool, give me warning."

A wholesome laugh bubbled up the woman's throat. "But that would take all the fun out of it. Shall we keep our normal routine? You make coffee while I cook breakfast?"

"Can we stay here a little longer?" My grip tightened on the shorter woman's waist.

"Of course." Dipping her head, Lena kissed my hair. "I'll miss this when we go back." Her voice wavered slightly.

Biting my lip, I snuggled into the woman more. "Why does it have to end when we go back?" My voice cracked at the thought. _I don't want this to go away._

"Would you really want to be involved with a Luthor?"

"Lena, I meant what I said. I don't see you as a Luthor. I see you as Lena. The woman I-,"

"The woman you what?" Leaning back, the vulnerable woman searched my eyes. "Kara?"

"Th-the woman I…" my heart pounded in my ears. "The woman I love." _There. It's out. It's real. There's no taking it back._

"Kara," tears started to glisten in Lena's eyes. "You…love me?" All I could do was nod. Fear had me speechless. "I've never been truly loved before. There had always been a separate agenda."

"I want nothing from you, Lena."

"I know. That's why I fell for you a long time ago." Capturing my lips with hers, Lena kissed me deeply and with such passion I could never imagine.

 _I want her hands on me and I desperately need out of these clothes._ "Lena…," My voice was breathless.

"Yes?" Continuing down my neck, slender fingers danced across my stomach under my shirt.

"I need to tell you something before…." All motion stopped. Quickly, Lena started to move way. "No. No. No. Nothing like that." I kept hold of the frightened brunette. "I'm…," I paused, "I'm Supergirl." The information took a moment to sink in. Once it had, a breathtaking smile graced the woman's face. "What?"

"I know." Moving to hover above me once more, Lena kissed my cheek. "I stand by what I said though. While Supergirl is National City's hero, Kara Danvers is mine."

"I love you." Pulling the woman down, it was my turn to deepen the kiss. I moaned as Lena kissed down my neck. "Get me out of these clothes."

Halting, Lena looked down at me. "Are you sure?"

"More than ever."

"If you want me to stop, tell me."

"Promise." Tangling my hands in dark locks, I kissed my girlfriend. That day, we stayed in bed exploring until nearly two in the afternoon.

 **Date Scene**

Before the date, Lena sent me into one boutique with the instruction to find a dress and shoes while she did a few things. "Miss. Luthor, how can I help you?"

Wrapping her arm around my shoulders, Lena smiled. "I need you to help my girlfriend find a dress for our first date." _She sounds happier than I've ever heard her._

"Yes, Miss. Luthor. Right this way, ma'am."

"Have fun, Kara. Price is not an issue. I've been here enough that they have my information on file. See you soon." Kissing me quickly, the brunette turned to head out the door.

"I've never seen her this happy before." The saleswoman smiled. "Thank you, Miss. Kara. I've known Miss. Luthor a few years now and I've never seen her this way."

"She makes me happy too. And you can call me, Kara."

"As you wish, Kara. Now, let's get you a dress."

After a countless number of dresses, I finally decided on a simple light, sky blue, sleeveless one that ended at my knees with a pair of cream colored flats. "Kara, I don't think Miss. Luthor will know what to do with herself once she sees you. Your curly hair falls perfectly and would make any woman jealous."

A soft blush tinted my cheeks. "Thank you, Angela."

"You're welcome, my child. Now, let's get you back to the hotel. It's almost time for your date!"

Entering the hotel, a doorman met me. "Miss. Danvers, Miss. Luthor has instructed me to take you to the roof." Blinking away slight confusion, I followed the man into the elevator, to the top floor, and up a set of stairs. "She's waiting for you."

Pushing open the door, my eyes fell on a candle lit walkway that lead to a table set for two. "Wow." A string of lights wrapped around the pillars of the small canapé that covered our table. And then I saw her. Lena wore a sleeveless, red satin dress with a plunging neckline. The heels she wore made her a little taller than me.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Lena smiled as I walked closer. "You look beautiful, Kara."

"You're just…wow." A soft laugh bubbled up the woman's throat as I took a seat.

"Ladies," a tall, lanky man came onto the roof with our food and to pour us some wine. "If you need anything, just press the speaker."

"Thank you, Bradly." With a nod, the man left. "In all honesty, I've never had this before so if it's horrible, I apologize and we can get something else. I just ordered it because it looked delicious."

I couldn't help but laugh. "It sounds like I've started to rub off on you already."

Lena's brow creased as she sipped her wine. "You have. I caught myself saying "golly" twenty minutes ago."

Snorting, I tried to not spit out wine. The food was delicious and both of us finished rather quickly. "It seems like we were both hungry." I thanked Bradly as he took away our empty plates.

"I believe you're right." Pressing a few buttons, soft music started to play. "May I have this dance, Miss. Danvers?" Holding out her hand, Lena took mine and led me away from the table.

"I'd love to." _It's so easy to get lost in her eyes._ I shivered when Lena's hand slid gently to the small of my back and drew me closer.

"Is this okay?"

"Definitely."

Xxx

"Do we really have to go back?" I couldn't help but whine.

"While National City hasn't gone to ruin, yes. We have our lives there. And don't you miss Alex and your friends?"

"I do, yeah but…," I bit my lip, sitting on the bed.

Walking towards me, Lena cupped my face making me look towards her. "Nothing will change from here to there. I want to be with you, Kara. And you've made it rather clear you want the same. Yes, it will be tough being together in public, but I know if anyone can make it, it's us. A Luthor and a Super, what could possibly beat us?"

"Don't jinx it." I tried keeping my voice from cracking.

"We'll be fine, Kara." Kissing me, Lena put my worries to rest. "Speaking of National City, when does your lease end?"

"She asks in a very business woman way…" Lena glared playfully over her shoulder. "In two months."

"Why don't you move in? I know it's sudden, but-,"

"Yes." Her brow rose. "It's been obvious to Alex and Maggie that we've been in love with one another for a while now. Since my lease is up, that's just another sign that we should move in together. Besides, after this week, I'm not sure how well I'm going to be able to sleep without you."

Chuckling, Lena went to retrieve our phones. "The last thing National City needs is a cranky Supergirl." Tossing me mine, she turned on hers.

"Home-made dinner for a week says that Alex has texted about us being married." My phone buzzed as the incoming messages loaded. Before Lena could speak, I read through the messages. "Yup!" I couldn't help but laugh as I passed Lena my phone.

 _She kidnapped you to a no electronics resort out of the country. -A_

 _Kara you better not be married when you get back. –A_

 _Mom will kill us if you come home married and she wasn't invited to the wedding! –A_

 _When are you coming home? –A_

 _You better come home! –A_

 _I stopped Winn from hacking their computer system. –A_

 _At least move in together before getting married. –A_

"Your sister seems serious." Green eyes became mischievous. "Do you want to marry me, Miss. Danvers?" 

A deep blush shot up my neck. "One day…yeah."

Lena cupped my face once more and kissed me softly. "Same here, one day."

The plane ride was long and it was dark by the time we landed. A car was waiting to take us back to National City. "It's late; would you like to come home with me?" Lena's voice was hopeful.

"Yeah, that's," I yawned, "fine."

Chuckling, Lena held out her hand. "I told you to sleep on the way back."

"But then you would have been bored."

"With you around Kara, I will never be bored." The ride back to her penthouse was quiet. Both of us started to nod off since it was an hour drive.

"Miss. Luthor, Miss. Danvers, we're here." John cleared his throat trying to wake us. "Shall I carry your bags up?"

"Yes, please." Lena rolled her shoulders. "Let's go home." Smiling, I swept Lena into my arms. "Onward?"

"And upward…," I couldn't help but laugh as Lena's face paled. Kissing her cheek, I whispered. "Not that way." Relief washed over the C.E.O.'s face. "What about John? I didn't even think about…,"

"He can be trusted. He, Jess, and Chris can all be trusted. They see how well I treat my employees compared to other C.E.O.'s. Even more so when I trust them."

"From what I've seen, you treat all of your employees well. But I guess since they deal with you personally…,"

"Exactly." Placing Lena down gently, she took out her keys. "I'm exhausted." Pushing open the door, she let John go in first. "Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Miss. Luthor." Tipping his hat, he smiled before leaving.

"Let's go to bed."

Xxx

I groaned hearing both of our phones constantly ringing. "That's Winn's tone and I'm sure Alex is calling your phone. Winn is far too scared to call you."

Laughing, Lena pulled me closer. "Why is he scared to call my phone?"

"Well, I'm sure they've all come to the conclusion that we're together and he _knows_ if I don't kill him you will if he ever interrupted something."

"Interrupted what exactly?" A mischievous grin tugged at the woman's lips as my face started to burn. "That is true though." Reaching over, Lena answered her phone. "Good morning, Agent Danvers. How may I help you?"

"Is Kara there?"

"Yes, here she is." Giving me the phone, Lena settled on her side.

Lying on my back, I yawned. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Nine. How was the trip?"

"It was great." I jumped when I felt Lena's fingers on my stomach. Glancing over, her eyes were dark with lust and mischief. "So I see the town didn't go to ruin." I gasped silently when her hand disappeared beneath the waistband of my shorts.

"There were a few issues but nothing J'onn couldn't handle." Clenching my jaw, I tried not to grind into Lena's hand but my body wouldn't cooperate. "Is everything okay? You seem…distracted."

"Everything is fine." My voice cracked when two daft fingers entered me and curled.

"Aaawww c'mon! Really?! Can the two of you not keep your hands off one another long enough to take a phone call?"

"Sorry, Alex." The brunette chuckled near the phone.

"Gross. Just…gross. I'll let the two of you go. But, obviously you're together."

"Did I win the bet or not?!" Winn yelled from the background.

"What bet?" Lena and I spoke in unison.

"Uh….Gotta go. D.E.O. business." Quickly, Alex ended the call.

"They took bets out?" _I can't believe they did that. But then I can actually._

"Do you blame them though? They've seen the way we look at each other." The brunette continued to kiss down my neck. "But let's not talk about that now…," Her voice trailed off as she continued pumping in and out. "You're getting so close….," Nibbling my earlobe, Lena ran her tongue along the shell of my ear causing me to whimper. "Mmmm….so wet."

A squeak-like noise escaped my throat. _Every muscle in my body is tight. I'm about to explode._ "Fffffffaaaahhhh…" Fisting my hands in the sheets, I pushed against Lena's fingers. "Please….,"

"As you wish." Dipping her head, Lena bit down on a hardened nipple and curled her fingers. Placing open mouthed kisses down my stomach, she withdrew her fingers and replaced them with her tongue.

"Lena!"

Xxx

Walking into the D.E.O., Alex and Winn stopped their conversation. "What?"

Sharing a glance, my sister folded her arms. "You're humming."

"What? I hum. C'mon."

"Not to cross a line here, but I'm going to cross a line. How many times have you had sex today?"

"Winn!" Alex smacked the man's shoulder while I turned red as my cape.

Rubbing his shoulder, he glared. "What? She's humming _and_ glowing. When has she ever hummed? Ow. I'm going to bruise. Geez."

"It's none of our business. And personally, I don't care to know." My sister's attention turned to me. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am." I couldn't help but smile thinking about the C.E.O.

"Good. Does she know?"

"Yeah, I told her. She wasn't surprised though."

Shrugging, Alex chuckled. "Well, she's a smart woman. I'm sure she saw straight through the ponytail and glasses. But I'm sure she loves you either way."

"Yeah, she does."


End file.
